Hooked
by Dauntless Cake in Forks
Summary: El sexo fácil siempre ha sido parte de la vida de Edward Cullen, pero Isabella llega para cambiar las reglas del juego, la chica lo va a hacer sudar por lo que quiere. Edward tendrá que luchar para conseguirla, y luego, para mantenerla. Las chicas no re rinden fácilmente, el deber aprender eso por las malas. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: la historia es de S.M, yo solo blah blah blah …

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

- Voy a tener tanto sexo esta noche.

Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras entrabamos al bar "The Hook". El nombre apestaba, lo sabía, pero había venido tantas veces que ya sabía cuántos billetes le tenía que ofrecer a cada camarera para algunos "servicios especiales" de su parte.

Mi mejor amigo, Jasper, estaba en total desacuerdo con mis relaciones románticas con las señoritas trabajadoras del bar; pero había pasado toda la maldita semana de guardia y necesitaba un poco –mucho – de sexo. Si lo miraban desde mi perspectiva, yo recibía buen sexo sin responsabilidades y les ayudaba a las chicas a mejorar su calidad de vida. Era un desgraciado, lo sabía y estaba bien con ello.

- Solo vengo porque me compras tragos – Jasper se sentó en nuestra mesa usual – Por supuesto que teníamos mesa usual – mirando con el ceño fruncido a las chicas con poca ropa que pasaban cerca de nosotros. Me senté frente a él y reí.

- Relájate, no es como si mi hermana pensara que te vienes de putas conmigo – Sonreí a la chica que dejo las cervezas en nuestra mesa, se ceñida camiseta dejaba ver sus pechos casi por completo, su falda era casi demasiado corta y sus zapatos gritaban Zorra desde donde los miraras.

Por eso me metía con este tipo de chicas, ellas sabían exactamente lo que yo quería, y estaban bien con ello. No esperaban llamadas al día siguiente, ni palabras bonitas antes de llevarlas a la cama y mucho menos citas antes de follar. Ese no era mi estilo, no tenía la energía ni el tiempo para esas cosas.

A pesar de eso, tenía mis estándares, y esta chica no los alcanzaba. Le sonreí y trate de sonar lo menos cabrón posible.

- Te avisare si necesitamos algo más – La chica asintió y se alejó hasta la barra llena de gente, Jasper bufo.

- Si tuvieses una novia podrías tener sexo cada noche, no tendrías necesidad de hacer esto – Tome un largo trago de mi botella y lo mire.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, no quiero ninguna novia, no seas un dolor en el trasero como mis padres y mi hermana.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. Ya tenía suficiente con mis padres exigiéndome que fuera un hombre y actuara con madurez, decían que iba a morir solo si no conseguía una novia y les daba un nieto pronto. Mi hermana solo decía que era un machista de mierda, que utilizaba a las mujeres para mi propio beneficio, lo cierto era que nunca negaba sus acusaciones. Tenía cierto resentimiento hacia ellos por juzgarme de esa manera.

- Como sea – Jasper ya había terminado su cerveza y llamo la atención de alguien detrás de mí -. Hoy me vomitaron encima, solo quiero tomar algunas cervezas y luego dormir, no quiero discutir sobre lo prostituto que eres.

Jasper era pediatra, el pobre bastardo decía que amaba su trabajo, pero yo sabía que debía ser un dolor en el trasero lidiar todo el día con niños como él lo hacía. Él y yo trabajábamos en el mismo hospital desde hace un par de años, pero yo era cirujano, nos conocimos cuando éramos residentes y desde que le había mentido a mi madre sobre vomito en el baño de su casa habíamos sido mejores amigos.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí? – Preguntó una alegre voz a mi lado. Me gire y lo primero que note fue su cabello. Café, largo y ondulado cayendo por sus hombros hasta por debajo de sus pechos.

La chica no encajaba nada con el perfil de las chicas del bar. Su camiseta no mostraba absolutamente nada de escote, sus pantalones cortos no eran lo suficientemente cortos y sus zapatos de tacón negros lucían incluso elegantes en ella. Largas piernas, increíble cuerpo, grandes ojos color marrón, sonrisa genuina. Nunca la había visto antes.

_La quería._

- Otra, por favor – Jasper pidió señalando la botella de cerveza vacía delante de él. Ella asintió sin perder la sonrisa y luego se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Quieres algo? – _A ti._

- Quiere sexo fácil, pero obviamente no lo va a conseguir de ti. Puedes solo traerle otra cerveza – Jasper abrió la boca antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios? La chica soltó una risita, asintió y camino hasta la barra.

El ruido de la música y las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Quise saber. Jasper nunca se metía cuando yo ligaba con chicas.

- Ella obviamente no te va a dar lo que quieres, ¿eres estúpido?

- Ella _trabaja aquí_ - ¿Acaso _él_ era estúpido?

- No puedo creer que eres médico, salvas vidas y no puedes darte cuenta de las cosas más simples – había un gesto de burla en su cara que quería hacer desaparecer con mis puños.

- Sus cervezas – La chica las dejo sobre la mesa, sonrió a Jasper y luego se giró para irse.

- Espera – casi la toma de la muñeca, pero me detuve, no quería parecer desesperado -. ¿A qué hora sales? – Usualmente me decían que las esperara a cierta hora en cierto lugar y estaba hecho.

Ella levanto una ceja, claramente divertida y le dirigió una mirada a Jasper, él se encogió de hombros y segundos después la chica volvió a mirarme.

- Las chicas me han contado sobre ti. Les encantas, doctor – Así que ella sabía sobre mí -. Pero no lo vas a conseguir de mí, así que deja de desnudarme con la miraba y búscate a alguna que esté dispuesta.

- Dime cuanto – Ofrecí confiado. Jasper jadeo molesto, pero no le preste atención.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de furia, no vergüenza o incomodidad, soplo furia, sus puños se apretaron a sus costados.

- Eres un cabrón – Miro a Jasper y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho -. Tu amigo es un cabrón.

- Lo sé. Lo siento mucho. No volverá molestarte.

- Espero que no lo haga, lo único que va a conseguir va a ser un buen golpe en las pelotas. Eres un imbécil – Me dijo antes girarse y volverse hacia las otras mesas, donde otros hombres la esperaban ansiosos.

- ¿Qué coño? – Le pregunte a Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

- Te lo dije – Se encogió de hombro y tomo un trago de su cerveza -. Es una chica decente, y una chica decente no se metería contigo.

- Si es decente, ¿Por qué trabaja aquí?

- Debes tener algún tipo de retraso mental, lo juro. Edward, no todos son médicos que ganan montones de dinero como tú. Algunas personas hacen lo que pueden para vivir – Terminó su cerveza murmurando "idiota" entre dientes -. Busca alguna chica para que nos podamos ir. No pienso volver aquí contigo.

- No quiero a ninguna chica – Dije como el jodido caprichoso hombre que era. Barrí el bar con la mirada y entre todas las mesas, mujeres casi desnudas y hombres ejecutivos escondiéndose de sus mujeres estaba ella, riendo de algo que le había dicho uno de los tipos detrás de la barra. Saque de mi billetera un billete que alcanzaba para las cuatro cervezas y la propina y lo deje sobre la mesa. Tome la mitad de mi cerveza y deja la botella.

- Tu polla te debe estar odiando – Jasper rio.

- Cállate – Camine fuera del lugar.

- ¿De verdad te quedas sin sexo esta noche? – Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

- La quiero a ella.

- Si bueno, buena suerte con eso – La situación era tan divertida para él.

- Chupamela.

- Eso quisieras.

.-.-,-.m.-,.-,-,..-..-.-.-.

TADA. ¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La historia es de S.M, yo solo blah blah blah…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

- No voy a ir – Jasper hablo mientras masticaba su comida. Asqueroso -. Me avergüenzas, y voy a pasar la noche con Alice.

- Mi hermana te tiene por las pelotas – Termine de beberme la lata de soda delante de mí.

Habían pasado tres días desde la noche con la castaña en "The Hook", tres días sin sexo para mí. No es que no lo quisiera, es que no podía. Las chicas con las cuales usualmente lo haría no me resultaban atractivas. Mi suposición era que tenía que tirarme a la castaña del bar, superarla y luego volver al juego.

- Yo tuve sexo anoche, tu no – Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su comida.

Estábamos en la cafetería del hospital, discutiendo sobre ir al bar al salir del trabajo. Jasper no quería, decía que estaba avergonzado de conocerme y no quería que las personas pensaran que era como yo, eso no me ofendía ni nada. Pero no quería ir solo y Jasper siempre era mi primera opción.

- Pídeselo a ese tipo – Hizo un gesto hacia alguien detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y Emmett, el cardiólogo de gran tamaño estaba sentado en una mesa detrás de nosotros, rodeado de un par de enfermeras.

- Eres un mal amigo – Le dije a Jasper antes de levantarme y caminar hasta la mesa del cardiólogo y las enfermeras calientes -. Emmett.

- ¡Cullen! – Exclamo sorprendido.

- Solo una pregunta. Quiero ir por unos tragos en un rato, me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo – Emmett miro a las enfermeras y luego se fijó en Jasper.

- Seguro – Se encogió de hombros -. Ya salí, solo necesito terminar esto – Señalo su sándwich medio terminado.

- Te estaré esperando en la recepción – Asintió y luego volvió su atención a las enfermeras.

- Que tengas suerte no teniendo sexo esta noche – Jasper rio de su propia broma luego de que me despedí. Idiota.

Salí de la cafetería y espere a Emmett justo donde había dicho. Mire a las enfermeras, doctores y pacientes correteando a mí alrededor. Recordé a Emmett con las dos mujeres. Si yo tenía algún limite sobre mujeres era ese, no meterme con mujeres en el trabajo; eso solo traía problemas y complicaciones, algo con lo que no quería lidiar. Eran calientes, sí, pero muchas estaban locas y no quería que su locura se centrara en mí. Nunca voy a estar lo suficientemente desesperado como para tirarme a alguien del trabajo. Emmett apareció justo cuando estaba por salir del hospital e irme solo, no soportaba esperar a las personas.

- No traje auto hoy – Fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Fruncí el ceño y lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento.

- No tengo problema – Camine hasta mi auto y quite los seguros. Emmett entro inmediatamente -. Iremos al Hook – Avise encendiendo el auto.

- Bien por mí – Estuvo callado por un momento y luego giro su gran cuerpo hacia mí. - ¿Por qué no viniste con Jasper? Digo, siempre andan juntos.

- Suenas como una novia celosa – Me burle -. Al parecer el imbécil se avergüenza de mí, porque soy un prostituto de primera. – Emmett asintió, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al club.

Había mucha más gente de la común esta noche, tuvimos que aparcar bastante lejos de la entrada. Y había varias personas amontonadas en la puerta esperando para entrar. Le asentí a Garrett, el guardia en la puerta, el asintió de vuelta y nos dejó entrar. No vi ninguna mesa desocupada, bueno mierda. Emmett rápidamente se alejó de mí y fue hasta una mesa ocupada por dos chicas; lo mire hablar con ellas, la músicas estaba muy fuerte por lo que tenían que gritarse entre ellos para poder hablar. Emmett asintió y volvió hasta donde yo estaba parado.

- Las señoritas nos invitan a sentarnos con ellas – Aviso y camino de vuelta a la mesa sin esperar mi respuesta. Y Jasper dice que yo soy un puto. Suspiré y camine hacia ellos.

- Edward, ellas son Victoria – Señalo a la pelirroja alta y de pechos grandes, ella me sonrió -, y esta otra señorita es Heidi – Señalo a la rubia con pechos un poco más pequeños que la otra.

Asentí a las dos mujeres en reconocimiento y mire a la barra – Iré por algunas cervezas – Ambas asintieron y luego su atención se fue completa hacia Emmett.

Camine por el bar, esquivando personas hasta que llegue a la barra. Me di la vuelta, escaneando la estancia con la mirada, pero no la encontré. Me gire y le pedí al barman cuatro cervezas.

- Oh por Dios – Alguien jadeo a mi lado, me giré y ahí estaba. Esta vez vestía ceñidos pantalones negros, una camisa amarilla con un poco de escote y los mismos zapatos altos que no eran de zorra, su cabello estaba junto en una coleta alta, no sabía si me calentaba más con el cabello suelto y amarrado. Bueno, me calentaba de las dos formas.

- Sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar – Le sonreí. Ella rodo los ojos y con su mano llamo la atención de uno de los tipos detrás de la barra.

- James, necesito dos más de ese whisky seco El rubio asintió y se movió ágilmente entre las botellas.

- Cervezas – Avisó el otro tipo, me gire y le entregue un billete, pero deje las botellas sobre la barra y seguí con la atención sobre la chica.

- Soy Edward – Le dije. Nunca había tenido que intentarlo dos veces con alguien, esto era terreno desconocido para mí.

- No es como si a mí me importara – Sonrió descaradamente luego de volver la mirada hacia el rubio.

- Se supone que tienes que responder con tu nombre, eso fue maleducado.

- ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser educada?

El rubio puso dos vasos de vidrio medio llenos delante de ella y le guiño – aquí tienes, Bells.

¿Bells? ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Su apodo? Demonios, tenía que lograr que me hablara. Sonrió al chico, tomo los vasos y camino hasta una de las mesas, donde se quedó más tiempo del necesario hablando con dos hombres mayores.

- Me preguntaba qué coño hacías – Emmett llego hasta mí y tomo una de las cervezas sin siquiera preguntar si podía, eso sí es ser maleducado -. Las chicas preguntan por ti.

- No estoy interesado – Me encogí de hombros y tome otra de las cervezas, no había terminado de tragar cuando Bells se acercó a nosotros.

- Amo a estos tipos – Bells le dijo al rubio, haciendo un gesto hacia los hombres mayores detrás de ella. El rubio rio, negó con la cabeza y se movió para buscar algo más - ¿No trajiste a tu amigo hoy? – Pregunto mirando a Emmett, ella preguntaba por Jasper.

- Al parecer Edward lo avergüenza – Emmett se adelantó y le sonrió. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, maldición -. Soy Emmett – El estiro la mano hacia ella y tuve fuertes deseos de romperle ambas manos en ese mismo momento.

- Bella – Ella tomo su mano y el la sostuvo por más tiempo del necesario. Que basura, no volvería a salir con este tipo. El muy cabrón estaba coqueteando con ella en mi cara, y lo peor era que ella le respondía. Que se fueran ambos al infierno. Buscaría a alguien hoy y conseguiría sexo, no la necesitaba.

- Mucho gusto – Le dijo Emmett cuando soltó su mano. Rubio volvió a pararse delante de la chica y le ofreció un vaso lleno de líquido negro. Ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa estampada en la cara y tomo el vaso rápidamente bebiendo de él.

- Te amo – Rio mientras se tomaba lo que quedaba del vaso – Avisa a Garrett que me fui, tengo clases mañana y necesito estudiar – Apoyo ambas manos en la barra y se inclinó para besar a rubio en la mejilla. A la mierda, todos recibían su atención menos yo.

- hecho – Le respondió Rubio antes de volverse y caminar a otro lado.

- Un placer conocerte – Le dijo a Emmett, ignorándome por completo. ¿Sabes qué? Iba a lograr que esa mujer gritara mi nombre mientras le daba el mejor sexo de su vida, me iba a asegurar de eso.

- Espera – Emmett la detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de nosotros, me gire sin querer verlos, termine mi cerveza mientras ellos dos intercambiaban palabras detrás de mí.

- Me voy – Le dije a Emmett cuando se paró a mi lado. Él podía hacer que alguien lo llevara a casa, estaba molesto y necesitaba pensar en cómo iba a hacer que Bells me hablara.

- Tranquilo bebe, tengo algo para ti – Me tendió un trazo de papel arrugado con unos garabatos escritos, cuando lo tome vi que era un número de teléfono -. Es el de la chica. Me lo dio para ti, bueno… No le dije que era para ti, pero ahí tienes.

- ¿Por qué me lo das? – Inmediatamente guarde el papel en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, pero igual sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Bromeas? Se nota que te gusta, y no soy tan cabrón como para intentar algo con ella cuando sé que la quieres. Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? No es un hijo de puta después de todo -. No te pongas marica, es solo un número. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo dos señoritas que atender.

Agarro su cerveza a medio terminar y las otras dos y camino hasta la mesa junto a las chicas de antes. Sonreí palmeando sobre mi bolsillo. Salí del bar y al entrar en el auto copie y guarde el número en mis contactos.

"_**Hola Chica Hook"**_

"_**OH Dios, sabía que el grandote te daría mi número"**_

"_**¿Cómo sabes no soy yo?"**_

"_**Eres el único idiota que me llamaría Chica Hook, un poco más de imaginación imbécil"**_

Sonreí. Iba a tener tanta diversión con esta chica, si era así por mensajes no podía imaginarme como iba a ser cuando la tuviera en mi cama, debajo de mí.

"_**Estoy seguro de que si te digo lo mucho que uso mi imaginación cuando pienso en ti no me volverías a hablar."**_

"_**cerdo"**_

_**-.-..,-.,-.,-.,-.,.,-,.-.,-.,-.,-.-**_

_**¡TADA! ¿reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo los adapto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

- ¿Volvemos esta noche? Puedes seguir acechando a tu chica – Emmett camino a mi lado mientras corría hacia el baño.

- Acabo de salir de cirugía, y estuve ahí un buen rato. Estoy cansado.

- Eres tan niña.

Emmett había estado esperándome cuando salí del baño, y se apresuró a enumerar las razones por las que debía ir al bar y volverlo a intentar con la chica. Al final me convenció de ir con él; Jasper por supuesto no quiso acompañarnos. Seattle estaba movido esta noche, los autos iban de un lado a otro con la música en alto, las personas se apresuraban mientras caminaban por las frías calles, era mitad de noviembre, así que el frio era algo de lo que cuidarse.

- ¿Le hablaste? – Me pregunto Emmett cuando ya casi llegábamos al bar.

- Nos enviamos un par de textos, pero no quería parecer demasiado desesperado.

- Lo cual si estas – Emmett rio de su broma y negó con la cabeza.

- Como sea.

El aparcamiento estaba abarrotado y tuve que estacionar bastante lejos de la entrada. No tenía idea de porque había venido, no quería ser rechazado hoy también, no tenía energía para eso. Probablemente todo saldría mejor si solo me follara a una de las meseras que si están interesadas en mí y luego dejar de venir a este estúpido lugar.

- Te apuesto veinte dólares a que puedo hacer que tu chica me bese – Emmett ya había rodeado el auto y caminaba hacia la entrada del bar, lo mire; el tipo tenia buen físico, no había que ser homosexual para darse cuenta, y por lo que vi con las dos chicas de anoche sabe cómo ganarse a la mujeres; pero confiaba en que mi chica se mantendría dura.

- Que sean cincuenta.

Asentí hacia el guardia cuando nos dejó entrar y penas cruce la puerta comencé a buscar a la chica. Tarde un par de minutos, y cuando me di vuelta para avisarle a Emmett donde estaba el comenzó a arrastrarme hacia un mesa vacía en un rincón.

A los dos segundos de sentarnos una rubia llego a nosotros pidiendo nuestras ordenes, ni siquiera le di una segunda mirada, pero Emmett le silbó antes de hablarle.

- En realidad, me harías un favor muy grande si pudieras enviar a Bella aquí – La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mi miro y luego a Emmett antes de asentir.

- Sí, claro… Ya le digo – Tropezó con sus propios pies antes de alejarse de nosotros.

- ¿Cómo es que vas a conseguir que te bese? No le puedes pagar para que lo haga – Le advertí.

- No necesito pagarle – Se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Y ahí estaba ella.

- Bueno, no sabes lo mucho que me complace verte esta noche – Le dijo estirando su mano. Ella rio y la tomo.

Estaba vestida con pantalones ajustados, una camiseta negra sin mucho escote y zapatillas negras, se veía encantadora. Su cabello estaba enredado en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía como un niño al que le acaban de felicitar por ser la mejor calificación de la clase.

- También es lindo verte – Dijo cuándo Emmett por fin soltó su mano. Este hijo de puta quería meterse en sus pantalones, la quería para él,

- Mi amigo también se alegra de verte – Ella asintió hacia mí, reconociendo mi presencia, pero ni un puto hola para mí. Genial.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Le preguntó a Emmett sacando del bolsillo de sus vaqueros una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

- En realidad sí, quiero joder a este tipo, y esta como enamorada de ti – Lo iba a matar, lo haría pasar todo tipo de dolor y luego lo iba a matar – Así que harías mi vida infinitamente mejor si pudieras besarme delante de el-. También le quitaríamos cincuenta dólares.

El muy cabrón.

- ¿Apostaste con él? – Pregunto, pero esta vez me miraba a mí. Bueno, esto era algo.

- Emmett fue el que lo dijo, yo solo le seguí el juego.

- Vaya, eres un imbécil. Te diré que – Volvió a mirarme a mí -. Te besare aquí, solo porque Emmett es un cabrón.

Y sin decir otra palabra camino hacia mí, se inclinó y me beso. He visto en películas y libros que cuando dos personas que realmente se aman al fin se besan es como electricidad, como fuegos artificiales, que es como la mejor maldita cosa que ha pasado en la vida. Bueno, esa mierda no sucedió con nosotros. Su baso fue rápido. Puso sus labios sobre los míos y movió lentamente su boca, yo seguía en shock y no respondí inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hice ella se alejó de mí.

- Le debes dinero – Le dijo a Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. El soltó una sonora carcajada y aplaudió.

- Acabas de hacerle la semana – Ella sonrió hacia mi mientras guardaba la libreta en su bolsillo -. Te diré que, tú te vas a sentar aquí y yo iré a conseguirnos bebidas.

Emmett se levantó y camino hacia la barra sin darle tiempo de responder, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó donde había estado él. Parecía relajada, eso me gustaba, no se ponía histérica por haberse besado con un extraño.

- ¿No tienes que trabajar? – Le pregunte, saliendo de mi euforia momentánea acusada por su beso – No es que quiero que te vayas, es que no quiero que te despidan o algo.

- No. Ni siquiera me pagan por estar aquí, así que no les importa si me tomo ratos libres.

- Entonces… ¿Los dueños son tu familia o algo? – Quería saber sobre ella, quería _tanto_ saber sobre ella. Me iba a volver loco.

- No, no son familia – Dijo sin mas ¿Solo eso? ¿Entonces por qué trabajaba aquí sin que le pagaran? -. Creo que puedo ver humo saliendo de tu cabeza – Rio suavemente.

- Es solo que estoy un poco confundido.

- No necesito trabajar. Ayudo aquí porque me gusta el lugar, y las personas que lo frecuentan.

- Así que ¿Trabajas aquí todas las noches porque te gusta? – Quise asegurarme de que había escuchado correctamente. La música estaba baja, pero ella hablaba con una voz tan suave que había palabras que pasaba por alto. El murmullo de las personas hablando a nuestro alrededor tampoco ayudaba.

- Correcto – Ella sonrió como si nada. ¿A quién le gusta trabajar sin que le paguen?

- ¿Por qué te gusta? – Pregunté, sonaba como un entrometido, pero no me importaba, ella me daba curiosidad.

- Bueno, las personas que trabajan aquí son encantadores, todos me tratan como de su familia. Y hay clientes que en realidad no vienen a buscar mujeres para una noche; hay de ellos que solo hablan conmigo y me hacen pasar un buen rato. Sino trabajara aquí pasaría todas las noches sola, y terminaría disparándome o cortándome un dedo por diversión – Rio al final, pero no era una risa divertida, o sarcástica; era triste. Ella estaba triste, y en ese momento lo único que quería era hacerla feliz, o al menos intentarlo. Quería hacerla sonreír, pero no esa sonrisa triste; quería que sus ojos brillaran con alegría. Vaya, que marica me estaba volviendo.

- Sal conmigo – Solté sin pensar, quería que ella saliera conmigo, pero no se lo había querido pedir de esa manera.

En el momento en el que ella abrió la boca para responder Emmett llego a nosotros. En una bandeja tenía más de diez chupitos y tres cervezas.

- ¿Podemos emborracharnos? – Pregunto dejando la bandeja llena de bebida en la mesa y sentándose e3n el asiento que quedaba. Ella miro hacia la barra por un momento y luego sonrió con diversión.

- Podemos – Tomo el primer chupito y lo dejo caer entre sus labios. Ella ni siquiera arrugo la cara o frunció el ceño mientras el líquido bajaba por su garganta, eso como que hizo que me gustara más.

- Ya me caes mejor – Emmett levanto un pulgar hacia ella y tomo otro chupito.

Bueno, yo podía conseguir un taxi, así tome un chupito y deje que el líquido quemara su camino por mi garganta.

- Hablemos de cosas serias – Emmett tomo una de las cervezas y bebió de ella - ¿estas con alguien? Mi amigo está realmente interesado en ti.

- Demonios, Emmett. No necesito que hagas eso – Tome un largo trago de mi cerveza -. No es como si no pudiera hablarle yo mismo.

- Si bueno, tampoco es como si tuviese suficientes pelotas para preguntárselo.

Ella se encontraba divertida con toda la situación, lo que me gustaba, pero no quería que Emmett siguiera hablando por mí.

- No estoy con nadie – Ella ya había terminado su cerveza, era una chica dura. Sonreí.

- Sal conmigo – Volví a decir. Esperaba que no me rechazara, porque me volvería un acosador si lo hacía.

- Bueno, mira – Un ruido molesto interrumpió sus palabras. Busque en mi bolsillo y saque el buscador.

- Tienes que estar bromeando - Mire el aparato con odio, no pudieron elegir un peor momento.

- ¿Eres doctor? – Pregunto sorprendida. Sonreí y me levante.

- Impresionante, lo sé. Tengo que irme, una emergencia con un paciente.

- Si te vas, la pierdes – Emmett sonrió con malicia y señalo a Bella con un gesto.

- Jodete – Me volví hacia ella -. Te voy a escribir, esta vez necesito que si me respondas. Nos vemos.

En ese momento quería besarla tanto, pero me resistí. Quería algo correcto con ella, no la iba a besar cuando mi aliento apestaba a alcohol y estábamos en un bar ruidoso lleno de gente ebria, que al parecer eran bastante agradables. Como dije antes, me estaba volviendo un completo marica.

-.{.-.-l.-.{.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. M, yo solo blah blah blah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-l-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Gracias, doctor Cullen – La madre de mi paciente, de unos cuarenta años de edad me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazó, por al menos un minuto, así de agradecida estaba.

- Es mi trabajo - Dije cuando por fin me soltó. Su hijo de quince años había intentado suicidarse tragándose un montón de baterías, que estúpida forma de quererse suicidar.

- Y gracias por hablar con Ryan, fue de mucha ayuda para él – Bueno, fue más como que lo insulte por ser tan estúpido, y por intentar algo tan estúpido, pero estaba bien que ella pensara que lo ayudaba.

- No ha sido nada, Sra. Taylor – Le di una última sonrisa antes de alejarme de ella. Tenía el cabello casi completamente blanco, a pesar tener solo cuarenta y siete años, y era tan menuda que al verla inmediatamente te daban ganas de cuidar de ella.

Al salir de la habitación me inundo el fuerte olor del desinfectante y todo tipo de medicamentos. Camine por los familiares pasillos hasta la pequeña sala de descanso, saludando a algunos conocidos en el camino; esta es la cosa sobre los hospitales: te enteras de todo. Sabes quién esta embarazada, sabes a quien están engañando, sabes quienes están follando juntos; me parecía que era el lugar donde habían más chismes, incluso peor que en la secundaria y en la universidad. La sala estaba vacía, por lo que me recosté en una de las sillas reclinables y me estire todo lo que pude, me quite la bata y saque mi teléfono.

**- ¿Te puedo ver?**

Y a esperar por su respuesta. No podía parar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa triste, en como trabajaba en ese lugar solo porque le gustaba. En su cabello, en sus manos… Dios, me estaba convirtiendo en una chica.

_**- Ya me fui del bar.**_

Maldije en voz baja. Eran solo las diez de la noches, pero después de las nueve el bar no era realmente un lugar muy agradable ni seguro.

**-¿Tal vez podría llevarte a una cena tardía? **

Le pregunte de vuelta. Necesitaba verla, y no era tan tarde, la cirugía había durado poco y como no estaba preparado para dejar de pensar en ella, bien podría arrastrarme e intentar verla.

_**- Estoy un poco ocupada. Escucha, puedes venir a mi casa, comida para dos y listo.**_

Y listo, así de casual y normal me invito a su casa, de noche. Ella me invito a su casa ¿mencione que ya es de noche? Ella totalmente estaba lista para la acción, esta noche. Salte de mí silla y camine rápidamente – No voy a admitir que incluso corrí - a buscar mis cosas.

**- Dame una dirección.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._.::.**

Ella vivía en un modesto complejo de apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad. Nueva York era una locura por las noches, pero aquí, frente a su puerta, todo estaba en silencio; no podía escuchar el sonido de los autos, el ruido de las personas. Respiré un poco antes de tocar la puerta, y al cabo de unos segundos ella abrió la puerta de par en par, como si supera justo quien era.

Lo primero que note fueron sus pies, iba descalza, y sus pies eran tan bonitos, sus uñas estaban pintadas con un esmalte de color azul claro. Sus pantalones de pijama de rayas blanca y gris eran holgados, al igual que la franela del pijama. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y una sonrisa iluminaba toda su cara.

- Traje helado – Avise levantando la bolsa en mi mano -. No sabía cuál es tu favorito, así que traje unos cuantos – Eran cinco sabores en total.

- Perfecto – Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándome a entrar. Entre y de inmediato ame el lugar -. Tu plato de comida está en la mesa. Puedes comer ahí o venir al sofá conmigo, lamento no comer contigo pero es importante.

Fruncí el ceño y la seguí hasta la mesa. El lugar era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien equipada. En la sala había una pantalla de plasma pegada a la pared, y debajo, sobre una mesa, había varios equipos de video juegos y estuches de juegos. Un amplio sofá color crema y una mesa de café. Varios cuadros enmarcados adornaban las paredes.

- Tú cena – Ella señalo el plato en la mesa. Asentí antes de que ella me quitara la bolsa de la mano y corriera hacia el sofá. Bien, la situación no era la que me había imaginado. Recogí el plato – Pasta y albóndigas – y camine hacia al sofá.

Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con un envase de helado en las manos y con los ojos pegados a la tele. No se dé donde saco una cucharilla y comenzó a comer del helado. Me senté a su lado y ella ni siquiera pareció notar mi presencia.

- ¿Hay algo bueno? – Pregunte casualmente mientras tomaba mi primer bocado de comida. Estaba muy bueno, y eso solo hizo que me gustara más.

- Están dando este capítulo de una de las series que me encantan y… - Paso un momento, tragó el helado que tenía en la boca mientras sus ojos se agrandaban - ¿Es normal que la acción chico/chico me guste tanto? – Mire la pantalla y, efectivamente, habían dos chicos teniendo sexo.

- ¿Qué clase de programas te gustan? – Le pregunté después de tragar otro bocado. Ella daba pequeños saltos y soltaba suaves exclamaciones conforme el programa continuaba.

- Es How To Get Away With Murder, y Connor, que es el tipo que amo, pero que es gay y yo estoy totalmente bien con eso porque en realidad es bastante sexy. Bueno, Connor se acuesta con este chico y consigue la evidencia de que el chico está involucrado y en el crimen y luego, oh por Dios, voy a morir – Ella hablaba muy rápido, y casi no pude entender lo que dijo. Pero me gustaba verla hablar de esa manera, como si le apasionara hablar sobre eso, como si ella estuviese explicando la cosa más fascinante del mundo, era algo lindo.

- ¿Así que te gusta el tipo gay? – Le pregunte, pero solo porque fue una de las pocas cosas que realmente entendí.

- Es que Connor es… Si Connor llegara y me dijera que me quitara la ropa, yo definitivamente lo haría, y el chico al que Connor se lo pido al final si se quitó la ropa… Aunque también me gusta Frank, es un bastardo, pero no literalmente, el bastardo literal que si amo es Jon Snow, pero igual Frank me gusta – Ella se encogió de hombros mientras comía mas helado.

- ¿Podemos salir mañana en la noche? Le pregunté ya era totalmente obvio que yo no iba a conseguir nada esta noche, ella estaba muy metida en eso del tipo gay.

- No puedo. Mañana dan una maratón de The Walking Dead, y tengo que verla, y es justo después del trabajo Estuve a punto de hacer otra oferta cuando ella volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndome -. En la mañana y la mitad de la tarde tengo clases – Ella dejo de mirar la pantalla y luego me miro a mí, luego a mi plato – Has terminado, será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Me tengo que ir? – Le pregunte cuando tomó el plato de mis manos y lo llevó hasta la cocina.

- Por supuesto – Me respondió como yo si fuese alguna clase de estúpido.

- ¿No me puedo quedar un rato más?

- Van a pasar otro capítulo de la serie, y se nota que no te gusta ser ignorado.

- No puedo estar contigo hoy por estos capítulos, y no puedo estar contigo mañana porque hay una maratón con los zombies, ¿se tienen que terminar todas las series para que me prestes atención?

- Si es así, vas a tener que esperar mucho – Ella de hecho se estaba burlando de mí. En mi cara. Caminó hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para mí.

Me estaba jodidamente echando de su casa.

- ¿Y si veo las series contigo? – Le pregunte como el jodido cabrón que era.

- Vas a estar preguntando, y eso no me gusta. Se nota que no las has visto, y sinceramente no me gustan las molestias cuando yo las estoy viendo – Se encogió de hombros. Sus palabras fueron directo a mi ego. Ella dijo que yo era una molestia -. Gracias por el helado.

- Supongo que nos vemos después. Gracias por la comida – Ella sonrió y apenas cruce el umbral cerró la puerta, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Suspiré y salí de ahí, mañana era mi día libre y tenía muchos capítulos que ver, porque si, pensaba verlas. Iba a insistir hasta que ella decidiera que yo era lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar tiempo con ella. Y tal vez, después de un poco de esfuerzo, al fin la podría tener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sino han visto How To Get Away With Murder, ¿Qué esperan?

Jon Snow es de Game Of Thrones, por si no sabian.

¿reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto era un poco molesto, antes pasaba mis días libres de una manera muy diferente, en el día con mi madre y mi hermana y en la noche follando con chicas fáciles; pero no, ese chica arruino mi vida y me pase literalmente todo el día pegado a mi laptop, viendo todos los jodidos capítulos de How To Get Away With Murder que habían y solo un par de The Walking Dead, era entretenido, pero joder, lo que quería era un buen polvo y seguía sin querer follarme a nadie más que a ella.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando me aparecí en la puerta de su casa, antes de tocar me tome un segundo para pensar en lo patético que probablemente me veía, estaba persiguiendo a esta chica que seguro como el infierno no quería nada conmigo, pero no podía evitarlo, la deseaba, más de lo que alguna vez desee a alguien y tenía que conseguirla.

- ¡Ya voy! – Grito una vez después de que le di un par de golpes a la puerta. Era voz de hombre. Putamente genial, ella estaba aquí con un tipo, probablemente su novio.

No me dio tiempo de golpearme a mí mismo ya que enseguida abrieron la puerta. Lo reconocí, era el tipo del bar, el que siempre está detrás de la barra y con quien la había visto hablar antes, ¿ese era su novio? Era alto, rubio cabello y demasiado largo para mi gusto, ojos azules y algo musculoso. Me sonrió, el desgraciado de verdad me sonrió.

- Edward – Susurro abriendo la puerta para mí. Sus manos tenían manchas rojas y estaban mojadas, con un gesto me invito a entrar, y yo como el cabrón que soy, lo seguí al interior. El apartamento estaba más desordenado que ayer, pero igual de limpio. Habían libros en una pila desordenada a los pies del sofá, varias cajas de lo que parecía tinte para el cabello estaban tiradas cerca de la mesa de madera y los cojines el sofá se encontraban esparcidos por diferentes puntos de la sala y el comedor.

La situación era jodidamente incomoda. Bella no estaba y este tipo me miraba demasiado, como evaluándome. Se veía como que podía darme unos buenos golpes por meterme con su novia; su sonrisa podía ser totalmente falsa y él se podría estar preparando para matarme en ese mismo momento.

- Ella está en el baño, ya casi sale - ¿Estaban teniendo sexo o algo? Oh mierda, sí que elegí un mal momento para encapricharme con una mujer.

- En realidad – Dije y me gire para enfrentarlo, había estado viendo el pasillo en donde estaba la puerta del baño, quería verla, pero era lo suficientemente hombre como para no querer avergonzarme a mí mismo por más tiempo -. Mejor me voy, hay una emergencia en el hospital y... – No pude terminar mi excusa, escuche como se abría y se cerraba la puerta del baño y ella caminaba hacia nosotros.

- Edward – Susurró con la voz llena de sorpresa. Bueno mierda. Me gire y le sonreí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No actúes, lo esperabas – Le respondió el tipo rubio caminando hacia ella.

Estaba vestida con pantalones de yoga y una fina camiseta negra, iba descalza su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla, gotas rojas resbalaban por su cuello, era tan sexy. El rubio movió un poco la toalla de manera que vio un poco de su cabello mojado y asintió con aprobación.

- Me gusta – Ella le sonrió complacida, pero pareciendo tímida. Creo que nunca había visto a una chica sonreír de esa manera, era maravilloso.

- También me gusta – La situación se volvió mil veces más incómoda para mí, parecía que estaba metido entre ellos en un momento íntimo, era incómodo y molesto, quería golpear algo – Quítatela – La dijo y ella asintió.

- Ya vuelvo – Le dijo a nadie en particular mientras regresaba al pasillo y entraba por una de las puertas.

- Bien, yo me voy. Pero te diré un par de cosas, ella lo ha tenido difícil, así que no esperes que te abra las piernas como ambos sabemos que quieres, te juro por mi madre que si le haces algún tipo de daño te cazare y te moleré a golpes, y soy de los que cumplen. Si quieres lograr algo invítala a desayunar o a almorzar, ella no va a aceptar una cena, y no intentes quedarte mucho tiempo aquí con ella, eso hará que desconfíe de ti.

- ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que salió de mi inteligente boca. Quería saber la razón de que el me dijera todo eso, por que me estaba ayudando con ella, pero él lo malinterpreto.

- Porque la amo, y porque tienes cara de ser un imbécil con la mujeres.

Estuve a punto de replicar, aun cuando eso de que soy un imbécil era cierto, pero sentía como que al menos tenía que intentar defenderme, pero no me dio tiempo. Ella volvió a salir de la habitación y llego a nosotros agitando su cabello. Que ahora era jodidamente rojo.

- ¿Qué les parece? - Pregunto batiendo su cabello húmedo de un lado. Era tan rojo, y ella estaba tan emocionada por el hecho de tener el cabello rojo. El rubio soltó una carcajada y mostro su pulgar hacia arriba con aprobación.

- Me encanta. Ahora me tengo que ir – Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, él se acercó a ella y beso su frente, ahí como que odie al tipo -. Hablamos más tarde.

Se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Apenas escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrándose volví la mirada a Bella, ella me miraba como esperando algo, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente y después de un par de segundos me doy cuenta de que sigue esperando mi opinión.

- Te ves hermosa – Le digo sinceramente, porque lo hace. Ella me dedica una radiante sonrisa y se sienta en el sofá, no intenta recoger los cojines ni las cajas de tinte. Doy unos pasos vacilantes y me siento junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto cruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus bonitos pies en la mesa frente a ella. Aparte de sus pies, la mesa estaba llena de cosas; el control remoto., un par de libros uno sobre el otro, un vaso de vidrio vacío y una cucharilla.

- Vi How To Get Away With Murder – era la más grande sonrisa que había visto en mi vida: y yo que pensaba que mi hermana se había emocionada cuando le regalaron su auto.

- ¿De verdad? Oh, eso es estupendo ¿Te gusta? Por supuesto que te gusta – Las palabras salieron a chorros de su boca, tan rápido que tenía que concentrarme para entenderla, era gracioso como hacía preguntas y ella misma las respondía, resultaba adorable - ¿Ya viste porque me encanta Connor? El tipo es demasiado caliente como para no gustarme, y lo del esposo de Annalise, y a Frank – Se detuvo un momento para respirar.

- Si, es bastante buena, me alegro de que me hayas hablado de esa serie.

- Te puedo hablar de un montón mas – Ella sonrió.

- Eso me gustaría mucho – y se sonrojo, solo así ¡se sonrojo! Creo que nunca lo había visto en una chica, y si lo había hecho no lo recordaba. Su sonrojo la hacía ver tan inocente, tan maravillosa.

- Ese tipo, ¿es tu novio o algo? – Estaba un poco confundido después de hablar con él, pero tenía que aclararlo. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rio, rio muy alto.

- ¿James? ¡No! Es mi amigo, y es gay – Se reía a carcajadas, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza -. No puedo creer que pensaras eso.

- Si bueno, tenía que asegurarme- Estaba un poco avergonzado, pero estar con ella me hacía sentir tan… ligero, que no le di ninguna importancia a quedar en ridículo de esa manera.

- De hecho, James fue el que cocinó anoche para ti, y fue el que te escribió para que vinieras. El como que quiere que yo este con alguien y tú le pareces un buen candidato, yo no quería que vinieras, a veces me incomoda que personas vengas a mi casa, y por cierto, lamento haberte echado de esa manera, fue descortés. – Bueno, eso fue una sorpresa.

- Pensé que habías cocinado tú – Le dije algo decepcionado, me había gustado la idea de que ella cocinara tan bien.

- Soy muy perezosa – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí, porque yo también lo era.

- ¿Te puedo llevar a almorzar? – Le pregunte casi con timidez, eran poco más de las once de la mañana y por lo que veía ella no tenía intención de cocinar, era domingo y no veía una mejor ocasión para invitarla.

- Claro, espera un segundo mientras me cambio de pantalones – No me dejo responder, rápidamente se levantó y camino por el pasillo hasta la última puerta y entro en la habitación. No sabía mucho de mujeres, pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo todos mis amigos es en que todas tardan una eternidad cuando se están vistiendo, ellos dicen que entre el peinado, los zapatos, el maquillaje y la ropa se llevan más de una hora.

Me incline y tome uno de los libros sobre la mesa "The Spectacular Now" de Tim Tharp.

- Es bueno – Escuche su voz detrás de mí. Me gire y sorpresa sorpresa, en realidad lo único que había hecho era cambiar los pantalones de yoga por unos vaqueros y se había puesto unas zapatillas negras, dejándose la camiseta oscura. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo medio desordenada en lo alto de su cabeza, se veía tan informal, tan pelirroja y tan bonita -. Te lo puedo prestar si quieres.

Camino hacia la puerta, guardó las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y la mantuvo abierta para mí. Me levante, llevando el libro conmigo y con una sonrisa en la cara que estaba seguro de que me hacía ver como un estúpido, pero no me importaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-…-..-,-,.-,.-,.-.-.,,-,.-

¡KRISTEN GANÓ UN CESAR! Lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD estoy tan orgullosa de mi bebe :3

Como seas, ¿Les gusto?

PD: Lo repito, si no han visto How To Get Away With Murder, ¿Qué esperan?

PD2: The Spectacular Now también me gusta mucho :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto.

-.-.-..-.-..-.{.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – Le pregunte mientras caminábamos pasando varios locales de comida.

Domingo a medio día en Nueva York, hacia algo de calor, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, apresuradas hacia donde sea que se dirigían; las llantas de los autos chirriaban y las bocinas nunca paraban, las personas hablaban y gritaban, y aun así, me pareció uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Bella caminaba junto a mí, su cola de cabello se agitaba, a veces la miraba y la encontraba caminando dando pequeños saltos, sus labios estaban elevados en una pequeña sonrisa, y ni siquiera me molestó cuando un hombre sudoroso rozó un costado conmigo.

- Me da igual – Se encogió de hombros.

- Debe haber algo que quieras comer – Ella caminaba rápido, y yo tenía que esquivar estratégicamente a las personas que iban en sentido diferente para poder seguirle el paso.

- Estoy bien con solo una hamburguesa – Se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta de una tienda de comida rápida. Habíamos estado caminando por varios minutos, y estábamos a unas cuantas calles de su apartamente.

Ella miro el anuncio de "Olly's" por algunos segundos, con la cabeza ladeada y con una mueca. El local no era nuevo, solo ofrecían comida rápida y estaba constituido básicamente por un mostrador lleno de muestras de comida porquería y varias mesas esparcidas aquí y allá; las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, se notaba que desde hacía tiempo que no le daban una mano. Se encogió de hombros y entro, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, sin ni siquiera detenerse a ver si yo la estaba siguiendo.

- Quiero comer aquí – Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa, y olvide que fui completamente ignorado unos segundos atrás. Todo el local olía a pizza y hamburguesas. Ninguna chica que se preocupe por su aspecto se acercaría a este lugar.

- ¿Estas segura? – Mire de reojo la pizarra pegada a la pared con los menús que ofrecía el lugar. Todo era frito, absolutamente todo lo que ofrecían te hacia engordar con solo olerlo.

- Segura – Ni siquiera dudo. ¿Estaba tratando de impresionarme tratando de demostrar que no era como las otras chicas? Porque lo estaba logrando.

- Lo que la señorita quiere, lo tiene – Ella sonrió complacida mientras yo me acercaba al mostrador.

- Bienvenidos a Olly's, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? – Un chico habló desde detrás de la barra. Su cabello estaba muy corto, su cara algo sudada, y la camisa de su uniforme tenía un par de manchas de aceite, no era algo que inspirara confianza.

- Una pizza Margarita grande, dos raciones de papa fritas, dos hamburguesas y dos coca colas grandes, por favor – Ordene sin vacilar. Oí a Bella reír mientras el chico escribía todo en un trozo de papel cuadrado y lo pasaba a la cocina. Le pase mi tarjeta de crédito y espere.

- En un momento llevaremos su comida.

En el lugar había como cuatro personas más, aparte de nosotros. En una mesa en un rincón estaban sentados dos chicos y una chica, hablando en voz alta y riendo fuerte. Y en una mesa pegada a una de los grandes ventanales frontales estaba sentado un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, comiendo un montón de papas fritas con una botella de agua. Atreviéndome, tome la mano de Bella y la hice seguirme hasta una de las mesas pegadas a la ventada.

- Esa orden fue un poco exagerada – Dijo corriendo la silla y sentándose, sonreí y me senté frente a ella.

- Me gusta complacer.

- Oh, usas la comida para tu beneficio, que astuto – Respondió mirándome a los ojos, justo a los ojos, y eso como que causaba cosas dentro de mí.

- Soy doctor, se supone que somos inteligentes – Respondí de vuelta, ella rio bajito, pero no dijo nada más. La quería mantener hablando, ya me encantaba su voz, y necesitaba que siguiera hablando conmigo.

- Cuéntame cosas de ti – Le pedí, casi le rogué, Dios, que patético. Ella trago saliva y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunto casi con timidez.

- No trabajas en el bar por dinero, ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Estudias? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Tienes novio? – Las preguntas salieron una tras otra sin que yo me diera cuenta. Todo sobre ella me daba curiosidad, lo quería saber todo.

- No tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida – Respondió recelosa, aun con el ceño fruncido -. Me gustan los libros, la comida, las series, me gusta Irlanda, me gusta dormir – Uso sus dedos para contar las cosas que le gustaban, jodidamente lindo -. Estudio Idiomas en la NYU. Y no, estoy en una relación abierta con varios personajes de libros y series de televisión.

- Esa es la respuesta más extraña que puede dar una chica cuando le preguntan lo del novio.

- En realidad no, estoy segura de que muchas responderían lo mismo.

- ¿Hablas algún idioma aparte del inglés? – volví a preguntar.

- Italiano y francés, todavía sigo luchando con el alemán – Respondió con suficiencia, claramente orgullosa de sí misma. Iba a soltar otra pregunta cuando una chica rubia con un uniforme parecido al del chico del mostrador se acercó a nosotros con un montón de comida en una bandeja y la comenzó a poner en la mesa hasta que la dejo llena.

- Que tengan buen provecho – Nos dijo antes de irse.

- Oh por Dios – Susurro Bella aun masticando un pedazo de hamburguesa, la tomo sin que yo me diera cuenta y le dio un gran – _gran_ – mordisco -. Está tan buena.

Toma la otra y le di un mordisco, si, estaba jodidamente buena. Durante los próximos minutos tuve que escucharla gemir mientras comía de su estúpida hamburguesa, todo el tiempo quise hablarle, hacerle más preguntas, pero parecía como que no iba a estar contenta si yo hacía eso. Así que solo la observé comer, daba grandes mordiscos, saboreando cada ingrediente, sin importarle si se le caían restos de comida y de salsa al plato, un par de veces cerro los ojos mientras masticaba, y ahí mismo tuve una erección, una jodida erección, mientras la veía come. Era jodidamente enfermizo.

- Háblame sobre James – Le pedí cuando se terminó la hamburguesa y tomo largos tragos de coca cola, ella levanto la mirada con sorpresa, como si acabara de notar que yo estaba con ella.

- Pues, es uno de los amigos más cercanos que tengo. Si las cosas se ponen feas en el bar, sé que puedo confiar en él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunte después de que tomo un gran trozo de pizza y se la llevo a la boca. Espero hasta dejar de masticar para poder responder.

- Los clientes se pueden poner algo rudos cuando toman de mas – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a morder. ¿Dónde coño le cabía tanta comida?

- Si las cosas son así, ¿Por qué no renuncias? – Le pregunte sintiendo la molestia crecer dentro de mí, pensar en que un montón de ebrios podían hacerle daño me hacía hervir la sangre.

- Me gusta, y como dije, James siempre está ahí.

- Pero es gay, ¿verdad? - Llámenme estúpido, pero me quería asegurar.

- Es completamente gay – Antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había terminado el trozo y ya iba por otro, era algo impresionante como alguien tan pequeño podía comer tanto.

- ¿Y habías dicho que él me quiere contigo? – Pregunte recordando lo que ella había dicho más temprano.

- No, no, no – Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza -. Ya basta con tus preguntas, yo también quiero saber.

- Oh - ¿Ella quería saber sobre mí? – Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

- ¿Has perdido a algún paciente? – Pregunto sin dudar. Eso fue algo sorpresivo, nunca me lo habían preguntado, mucho menos una mujer con la que saliera.

- ¿Por qué te interesa? – Contesté un poco a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué te interesa a ti mi vida personal? – Pregunto de vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia mí.

- Es justo – Suspire, esto no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar -. Si, los he perdido.

- ¿Le has tenido que decir a las familias? – Salto a otra pregunta apenas termine de responder.

- Si, lo he hecho. ¿Por qué te interesa eso? – Le pregunte con cautela.

- Antes veía Dr. House – Se encogió de hombros – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntar algo así, y por lo que he visto se ve como algo fuerte, lamento si te moleste – Parecía genuinamente arrepentida de haberme preguntado eso.

- No es nada. Y si, es bastante fuerte – Ella se quedó callada después de eso. Comió un poco más y luego se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que yo terminara.

Cuando le estaba dando el último sorbo a mi coca cola ella volvió a hablar.

- Lamento haber preguntado eso. Y creo que eres muy valiente, y creo que lo que haces es valiente – _Valiente_, nunca nadie había usado ese adjetivo para referirse a mí, y cuando la palabra salió de sus labios una sensación de calidez recorrió todo mi cuerpo, en ese instante ella se convirtió en mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

- Tus preguntas no me molestan en absoluto – Murmure levantándome y le ofrecí mi mano, una parte de mi pensando que ella la tomaría y otra parte de mi estaba completamente segura de que me iba a mandar a la mierda. Pero la tomo.

- Estuvo bueno, gracias – Dijo caminando detrás de mí, siguiendo hacia afuera.

- ¿te estas despidiendo? No quiero que te vayas – Vaya, eso no sonó para nada desesperado.

- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres hacer? – Estuve a punto de darle una lista detalla de cosas que quería hacer con ella, _a ella_; pero seguro como la mierda de que ella no lo tomaría bien y me contuve a mí mismo. Acaricie el corso de su mano con mi dedo pulgar y la hice caminar por la concurrida calle.

- Quiero pasar todo el día contigo – Si seguía diciendo ese tipo de mierdas ella se asustaría o se hartaría y se alejaría, tenía que aprender a cerrar mi maldita boca.

- ¿No tienes que trabajar? – No sé si estaba intentando darme excusas o si de verdad se preocupaba por mis faltas al trabajo, de cualquier manera no la dejaría alejarse de mí.

- Hoy no.

…

Caminamos durante un buen rato, pero a ninguno le molesto. No hablamos durante el trayecto, pero Bella me dejo sostener su mano en todo momento, lo que dificultaba un poco esquivar a las demás personas, no es que me quejara.

- A veces veo programas de policías y cosas así, y han pasado asesinatos realmente brutales aquí – Mencionó cuando entrabamos a Central Park. Ella si sabía cómo matar la magia.

- Yo te protejo – La anime jalando suavemente su mano, haciendo que me siguiera hasta un banco debajo de un árbol.

Estábamos a mediados de Octubre y ya las hojas de los arboles estaban amarillas, marrón y naranja, era algo hermoso. Las personas paseaban por todos lados, algunos haciendo ejercicio, otros caminando con bebes y algunos otros caminando en parejas. Se sentó a mi lado, su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del mío, su sonrisa no se había ido y tampoco había alejado su mano.

- Cuéntame sobre tus padres – Ella frunció un poco el ceño y por un par de segundos miro al vacío, sin ver nada realmente.

- No hay mucho que decir – Espere a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Están en malos términos o algo? – Presionó.

- Están muertos – Lo soltó de repente, sin ninguna emoción en su voz, y me dolió ver lo vacíos que estaban sus ojos, y era mi maldita culpa, no debí haberme metido en sus asuntos privados, pero la cosa es que yo _quería_ que ella quisiera contarme todo sobre ella.

- ¿Tienes clases mañana? – En realidad no sabía que decir, todo lo que se me ocurría era incorrecto para el momento, así que intente cambiar de tema, ella me miró y sus ojos se encendieron un poco.

- Sí.

- ¿A qué hora entras? Tal vez te puedo acompañar.

- Se cómo llegar, muchas gracias – Y no, no bromeaba -. Mi primera clase es a las ocho.

- ¿Tal vez podemos almorzar juntos? Puedo pasar por ti y luego llevarte a donde necesites.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para un almuerzo? Tal vez no salvas tantas vidas como creía – Rió de su propia broma.

- En la mañana me toca consulta, a no ser que surja alguna emergencia puedo estar libre para el almuerzo.

- Vale, escríbeme y te diré donde. Ahora me voy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer – Se inclinó, beso mi mejilla y sin decir nada más troto lejos de mí, perdiéndose entra las personas y los árboles.

¿Estaba huyendo de mí? Esta mujer estaba haciendo cosas serias con mi estabilidad mental, terminaría loco por ella. Y no hablo de esos tipos que están locos de amor, hablo del tipo de locura clínica y con prescripción médica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡TADA! Oigan, si les gusta o si no les gusta, háganmelo saber, quiero saber si les gusta o si lo detestan o si piensan que Bella esta medio ida xD bueno, nos leemos luego, besos a todas.


End file.
